The present invention relates to a bear repellant triggering device mounted to a backpack. When a person encounters a bear, the person is advised to lie down on his/her stomach and form a ball with his or her back facing upwardly. The present invention provides for a bear spray canister mounted on the back of the user in a backpack or pouch mounted to a backpack. The spray nozzle of the bear spray canister is aligned with an opening in the backpack or pouch to permit spray to project outwardly through the opening. The present invention includes a triggering device to allow the user to pull a cable or cord located on the front of the user to depress the trigger of the bear spray canister to spray a bear when a bear is located adjacent the back of a user during an attack.
A personal defense device is described in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2013/009263 to Spearman. This device includes a balloon filled with an irritant, and a canister of pressurized gas which upon actuation fills the balloon to a breaking point causing the balloon to explode dispersing the irritant contained therein in non-directional cloud.
The present invention utilizes a conventional canister of bear spray having a trigger which when depressed allows the bear spray to be released and a triggering mechanism actuated by a user to selectively depress the trigger thereby projecting the bear spray outwardly in a concentrated stream.